Media accessible by a computing device may include security mechanisms to control the access (e.g., use, or the like) of such media. For example, audio and video files playable by a computing device may include security mechanisms to control the playing, viewing, storing, and/or copying of the files. Such security mechanisms are generally referred to as digital rights management (DRM).
Mechanism to access DRM media may provide secure hardware paths to render (e.g., play, display, or the like) the DRM media. For example, a secure hardware path can include various hardware components (e.g., trusted execution environment, processing element, graphics processor, video decoder, video encoder, display controller, or the like) that use encryption keys to control access to the DRM media. A particular component of the system (e.g., trusted execution environment, or the like) may provision these encryption keys using a secure channel. With modern computing devices, the various components of the system are often able to change power states (e.g., for power efficiency purposes, or the like). For example, these components may change from an active power state to a clock gated power state, a power gated state, and off state, or the like. The transition between power states of each component may be independent of each other, and further, may not be synchronized with each other.
Such power state transitions may result in “glitches” with playback of DRM media. In particular, a power state transition from, for example, an active state to a power gated state, may cause the transitioning component to lose the encryption keys needed to process the DRM media. Said differently, a component may lose any necessary encryption keys when performing an asynchronous power state transition. Accordingly, frames or portions of the DRM media yet to be processes may not be processed correctly and may manifest as missing, jumbled, distorted, or otherwise inaccurate portions of the media (e.g., missing frames of a video, or the like).
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein are needed.